Romeo and Juliet AKA Mamaoru and Usagi ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Romeo and Juliet or rather, Mamoru and Usagi... The Tsunkinos' and Chibas' are mortal enemy. The to family have been in feud for decades. Care to know how it al got started and how it wil end? Of course, Happy Ending! No death and no blood.ON HOLD
1. PROLOGUE : A Romeo and Juliet Story

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

SUMMARY: Tsukinos' and Chibas' mortal enemy, the two families can't stand each other. The two family are competitors in the business world. Their properties are right next to each other. It's like Romeo and Juliet, but Sailor Moon version.

* * *

PROLOGUE

Mamoru Chiba. CHIBA... I'm suppose to hate the name CHIBA. All Chibas' are our enemy. Why? You ask. I really don't know why. I just know I'm suppose to hate the Chiba Clan. Our families have been mortal enemies for decades and generations. No one dares to say the word CHIBA around my grandfather. I was taught to hate all Chibas' since childhood. I didn't understand why and never asked. I knew better.

Both our familes are rich. You can say we are the richest family in Tokyo. Our families are in competition of everything from business to school to well... anything and everything, like I said.

My grandma Rosa always rolled her eyes whenever my Grandfather says something bad about the CHIBAs'. Due to the fact I'm suppose to hate all Chibas' I never got to known any, until that day...

That was the day my life changed. I feel in love with him the moment I saw him. I had a feeling that he was from a rich family. He dressed the part. But I didn't know who he was. Whwn I found out he was a Chiba, I told myself I didn't like him. Which, of course was a lie. My head may be saying I didn't care about him and I hated him, but in my heart, I already knew he was the one.

I went to grandma Rose the next day and asked about the feud between us and the Chibas'. I knew I shouldn't have, but I still did. That might have been the biggest mistake I ever made. I knew the reason, but it was a mistake, just as this feud is.

Now that I think about it. I was glad I asked. I'm also glad I fell in love. I am now tha happiest woman on earth. Sure, I'm married to a Chiba and like grandfather said, the Chibas are a stubborn bunch. Maybe that's why I belong with him. I was born more stubborn than any other Tsukino or Chiba, minus Mamoru.

The stubborness is what made us began this feud and it was the same stubbornness that helped us end it.

Here my story of how it all happened.

* * *

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2 : A Confession

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

SUMMARY: Tsukinos' and Chibas' mortal enemy, the two families can't stand each other. The two family are competitors in the business world. Their properties are right next to each other. It's like Romeo and Juliet, but Sailor Moon version.

Chapter 2 : A Confession

"Gram, why do gramps hate the Chibas so much?" I asked granm when I went over to our weekly tea drinking ritual.

It's been the ritual that existed ever since I can remember. Every week, on Sunday mornings, instead of going to Church like most the people I knew, I went over to my grandparents' house to drink tea with my grandma while my grandpa talked about business with Dad. When asked gramps why we don't attend church like most people, he would say, "If there is a god, we wouldn't be losing business to those damn Chibas."

Which bring me back to my point, find out exactly why we are suppose to hate these people so much. I'm usually pleasant to everyone I meet, no matter if they are people that worked for dad or a beggar on the street, but as I was taught to hate the Chiba's I had a tendency to not like them. Not that I ever were told the reason for this hate, just that we are suppose to hate them. And somehow I know it's more than the fact we are business rivalries.

"Why do you want to know my dear?" gram asked back.

"Curious I guess. I mean, growing up, gramps always bad talk about them so I figured there must be a story behind it." I said

"Just that, curious?" gram asked with a question in her eyes.

"Well..."

Damn it. I thought. I could never lie to her and she knows it.

"Come on now, you never kept a secret from me, don't start now. But of course, if you don't want to, I won't force you. However, the story as you might call it would just have to remain a secret then." Gram said with a grin.

That was how gram was, sneaky, yet the gentlest women I ever knew.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell, especially not gramps and dad." I said.

"A girl can keep a promise."

So I told gram about the party. About Darien.

Oh my was her only reaction, which could be very bad.

After a few minutes of pause, grams said, "Well, I suppose telling you the story won't hurt, after all, you might learn something from it."

" It was quite a long time ago. I was 16 or so…"

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


End file.
